Radarr Love Finale Starring Aerrow, Piper and Radarr
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The storm Hawks are on the run from some idiot Cyclonian (Cyclonian No.2) as Radarr deactivates the bombs Aerrow and Piper along with the others distract the hench Talons! Sorry if it isn't good but I'm getting a bit rusty. Anyway Aerrow, Piper and Radarr hug at the end.


Radarr Love Finale Starring Aerrow, Piper and Radarr

"Hey!" yelled a Talon.

"Split up!" yelled Aerrow as he and Piper ran one way while Stork, Junko and Finn. "The Condor has got to tied up to the other side of the ship find it and we'll meet back there!" he said from an ear piece.

"Aerrow this way!" noted Piper.

"Ok." said Aerrow. "I just hope Radarr is alright."

"I'm sure he is." assured Piper.

Meanwhile Radarr pulled a leaver.

"Hey who are you?!" yelled a second Talon.

(Radarr screeches and runs into a airvent heading for the cargo bay and well you know what happens he messes things about with the ballooons)

Soon Aerrow and Piper managed to get away from the Talons when they heard a tannoy with two Talons looking at it.

"Attention Cargo Bay why aren't my Doom Laden Weather Balloons of Doom being deploded properly!" screeched Cyclonian No.2. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"

Then Aerrow and Piper punched the two Talons they were near just in time to hear...

"Oh forget it!" yelled Cyclonian No.2. "I'll take care of this MYSELF!"

Soon aerrow and Piper grabbed their staffs running into the other Storm Hawks minus Radarr and decide to go to the cargo bay to stop the balloons!

"This Cyclonian is the lamest Cyclonian we have ever ran into." noted Piper.

"I agree." said Aerrow then they heard Crystal Blasts. "We must be close!"

Meanwhile Radarr was dodging the crystal blasts from Cyclonian No.2 making him blast his doom balloons!

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" yelled Cyclonian No.2 as he chased after Radarr!

Then Aerrow, Piper and the others arrived!

"THERE IT IS!" called Aerrow. "Junko!"

"I'm on it!" called Junko.

"Any idea who fired those crystal blasts?" asked Piper.

"No idea but we'll defeat the Talon after we disarm these bonds." said Aerrow.

Meanwhile Radarr was dodging the biggest idiot in the Cyclonian Fleet!

"I will not go down in history as the first Cyclonian Commander defeated by some...ANIMAL!" yelled Cyclonian No.2.

Then Radarr saw he had been once again by some chickens!

(Radarr growls)

And then the chickens attacked Cyclonian No.2 and Radarr pushed him down!

"Hey!" called a third Talon as he and two other Talons started blasting at the Storm Hawks but Aerrow and Piper blasted back!

"Junko have you figured out how to disarm it yet?" asked Aerrow.

"No there's only seconds before it blows I need more time!" called Junko which made Aerrow and Piper look at each other.

"Then why not just take it off the belt?" asked Aerrow.

"Oh right." said Junko as he picked up the bomb then he saw he was at the end of the belt! "ARGH!"

Then he jumped off accidently...

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" yelled the fourth Talon and everyone ran.

"Well this twit won't be doing this scheme again!" called Aerrow.

"Excellent point." agreed Piper.

Soon they headed for the Condor.

"Boys Piper goes first now for protection but because she's our only female teammate." instructed Aerrow.

"Thanks." said Piper soon they were all on board and managed to fly off and soon they found Radarr.

"Radarr did you fall asleep inside the boiler hatch again?" asked Aerrow and Radarr tried to tell them what he did to no avial.

"Ah man you missed all the excitment!" said Finn and everyone told Radarr of their adventure then Junko sniffed Radarr.

"Hey why do you smell like chicken lips?" asked Junko.

(Radarr groans)

"I wish you could tell us what happened to you today pal." said Aerrow.

"Maybe this crystal will help." said Piper and it showed them that Radarr had been chased by Chickens, battled both a Cook and Sky Sharks and embrasting Cyclonian No.2.

"Cool Radarr." smiled Aerrow. "File this in the Squadrom Log as Radarr's Adventure Piper."

"Yeah that's timing." smiled Piper after writing the report she and Aerrow turned to Radarr.

"Great job Radarr." smiled Aerrow as he and Piper hugged Radarr.

"Yes excellent job Radarr." smiled Piper.

The End


End file.
